


Unexpected News

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to deliver some very daunting news to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected News

** Unexpected News by HPFangirl71 **

Merlin looked down in dismay at the purple and white stick. He grimaced almost painfully as he placed it upon the growing pile. He’d taken at least five of these tests and still they showed up positive. It shouldn’t be possible but Merlin knew that with his magic came the _impossible_.

“How was he going to explain this to Arthur?”

He and the loveable blond prat had been living together for the past six months in a flat just outside of Manchester. Merlin had been delighted when his boss’ son had begun showing an interest in him but it had soon grown complicated. Now with the appearance of a bunch of plus signs things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

With a deep seated sigh, Merlin gathered up the myriad of tiny pregnancy tests that were shouting out his condition to the world. He just hoped Arthur would understand that he’d never meant for this to happen and they might at least remain friends out of this.

  
**************   


“Arthur, I have something important to tell you.” Merlin said his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

Arthur who was busy looking over some legal documents from work barely looked up at him. He murmured at him to continue and Merlin came close to backing out. He hated having to tell his lover that life as they knew it was about to change.

“Arthur, I need you to look at me.” Merlin insisted.

Arthur’s expression became worried as he gazed up at him, the papers upon his desk almost forgotten.

“Sounds serious… what is it Merlin? You know you can tell me anything.”

Merlin knelt down in front of Arthur’s chair, his hand wavering upon his boyfriend’s thigh.

“You remember before our first time, that I told you about my magic, right?” he said slowly.

“Yes, I remember that you were worried it’d scare me off.”

Arthur’s words came out soft and gentle as Merlin swallowed back his fear.

“Remember I didn’t mind, although that magic of yours can do some pretty strange and amazing things.” Arthur continued with a playful chuckle.

“You don’t know the half of it…” Merlin murmured.

He sat there as the silence grew between them and Arthur became impatient.

“Come on Merlin, out with it! What is it you’ve done this time?” 

“What do you mean, what have I done? Who said it was anything I did?” Merlin groused.

“Well we are talking about your magic. It certainly can’t have anything to do with me.” 

Arthur said with a wide knowing grin.

“Oh really… and I suppose I got myself pregnant!” Merlin blurted out unintentionally.

The grin upon Arthur’s face slipped as Merlin’s words registered. 

“Pregnant?” he croaked out.

“Yes…”

He only just had a chance to utter out that one word reply when he found himself being pulled up into Arthur’s embrace. The kiss they exchanged was remarkable and a complete surprise to Merlin.

“So you’re not angry at me?” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Of course I’m not. In fact, you’ve made me the happiest man alive.” Arthur whispered back as he peppered Merlin’s face with soft kisses.


End file.
